Getting Over Your Fears
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Ever wanted to know everyone's fears? Well I have. This is a three chapter fanfiction about Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna's fears.
1. Chapter 1

YAY

YAY!! New fanfiction. Ok, I got this idea again from watching the show "Will and Grace". I always wondered this when I was watching the anime. So I decided to turn my question into a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Again I took scenes form the show "Will and Grace". Please don't be mad, I'm telling you I took them and I'll tell you this…

Disclaimer: I don't own "Will and Grace". Nor do I own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: Haruka's fear

Michiru was sitting on the couch, with her legs propped up by the table. In her hands was a Magazine she was looking at. They expression on her face was bored as she looked on.

She leaned back on the couch and licked her finger, turning the page. She sighed out of her boredom.

A minute later and Haruka entered the front door of their house. She was wearing black shorts and a taint-top. There was sweat dripping off her forehead.

She walked into the living room where Michiru was reading the Magazine.

"Hey Haruka, how was your run?" Michiru asked, not looking up at the blonde.

"Good, I ran about ten miles and now I'm really tired." Haruka said walking into another door that lead to the kitchen.

Michiru stood up and walked into the door that the blonde entered and said to Haruka, "Can you believe this? Now they're saying chewing tobacco's bad for you."

Haruka, who was getting a bottle of water from the fridge, turned to Michiru with a confused face and said, "Now? What are you reading?"

Haruka then walked over to the aqua-haired girl and looked at the Magazine she was reading.

"Sunset Magazine from 1982? Wow, you must be really bored to read that…wait why do we even have a Magazine like that?" Haruka said as she opened the bottle and started drinking from it.

Haruka and Michiru sat at the kitchen table and relaxed for a moment. Michiru put the Magazine down and smiled at Haruka, who in turned, smiled back.

The next moment, Setsuna came in the kitchen and sat at the table with her two roommates. Before any of them could get a word in, she asked "Haruka? Would you say I have a swimmer's body?"

Haruka took another drink of water and answered, "Unless it's in a trunk in your closet, I'd say no."

Haruka's lips turned into a playful smile, in which, Setsuna glared at.

Setsuna continued to glare at her but continued to speak, "They're opening a new pool at the gym, Haruka and Michiru. Come on, you two should come with. It's full of cuties. It's like a hot girl soup. Well, except between 12:00 and 1:00, when Paul Sorvino does laps."

"Since when are you a lesbian?" The blonde asked.

"Since I started living with you two homos." Setsuna replied.

"I resent that. I don't act like a homo…only Haruka dose." Michiru stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh don't try to play it off. I know you put on Haruka's men's clothes on Monday mornings when you think no ones home. I saw you one time when I came home early from work" Setsuna blurted.

Michiru's eyes went wide and she gasped. Haruka choked on her water and then started to laugh.

"You knew about that?!…And Haurka, stop laughing, its not funny!" She said, fuming, a blush forming across her face.

Setsuna nodded and started to laugh with the blonde.

"So that's what you do on your free time." Haruka said in-between her laughter.

"Stop that! There your clothes!" Michiru yelled.

"Yes I know there my clothes, but I don't hide that I wear them."

"Stop teasing me! Both of you!"

After a few more minutes of laughing, they slowed and stoped.

"Ok, now are you two in at the gym?" The green-haired girl asked.

"I'm in." Michiru said. She then got up and went over to the counter, making some tea.

"Ok, what about you Haurka?" Setsuna asked.

"Hmm, I don't really like to swim."

"Wait a minute... I've known you for a while now and I don't think I've ever seen you swim." Setsuna said, raising an eyebrow at Haruka.

"I don't think I've ever seen you swim either." Michiru chimed in, her eyebrow also rising.

Setsuna gasped and said, "Oh my God!"

"It's no big deal, ok? I just ever learned…"

"You've got a hairpiece!" Setsuna cut the blonde off and pulled on her hair. It was not a hairpiece.

"Ow! I don't know to swim, ok?" Haruka said, rubbing her head.

"How... How do I not know that?" Michiru asked, as she turned around from the counter and walked back to the table.

Haruka sighed and said, "I had a traumatic experience when I was a kid. I fell in the neighbor's pool. And my mom couldn't jump in, 'cause... 'Cause she just got her hair done. So stuck out her foot but her mule came off in hand. Finally, she leaned over to pull me out, spilled her Manhattan my eyes, and said, 'Oh, I give up.'"

Michiru and Setsuna both suppressed giggles.

"You know Haruka, you should really learn how to swim. Come with me tomorrow to the pool. I'll reserve it so it'll just be me and you." Michiru said, taking a seat at the table, cup of tea in her hands.

"I don't know…"Haruka said not feeling so sure of herself.

"You should do it Haruka, it'll be good for you." Setsuna said as she got up and walked out the kitchen.

"You know what? I should. You're right, it's the time in my life where I should be facing up to my fears. I'm going to swim, I'm going to drink out a public fountain, and I'm going to read an Ethan Hawke novel." Haruka said with a burst of energy as she stood up and waved her arm in the air.

-The next day-

Haruka and Michiru were at the pool and just like Michiru said; there was no one there.

Michiru dived into the water and got herself wet. Haruka was waiting at edge of the pool and sat down only submerging her legs. She was wearing yellow swim-trunks and a blue bikini top.

Michiru was wearing a two peace green bikini.

"Ok, Haruka, you're already in the shallow end, just jump in and we'll start."

"Hmm, I don't really want to anymore, can't we just forget about the whole thing?" Haruka pleaded with Michiru.

"No, you can't. You have to learn how to swim. What if our enemies were to find out? That's a huge weakness….and I don't want a girlfriend who can't swim. Now jump in or I'll pull you in. Besides its only five feet, you can reach the floor."

Haruka sighed and jumped in. Like Michiru said, she did touch the floor with ease but she still stayed at the edge, holding onto the wall.

"Haruka, what wrong, you've been about water lots of times. What different now?"

"Yes your right, I have been around water before, but I've never been in the water. It was always watching you swim."

"I see, well…ok Haruka, you trust me right?"

"Yes."

"And you know how great a swimmer I am right."

"Yes."

"Then let go of the wall and let me teach you how to swim."

"…Ok Michiru." Haruka said with a smile and let go of the wall, walking to her lover.

The rest of the day, Michiru gave Haruka lessons on how to swim and to her surprise, she was a fast learner.

The next few days were the same with Haruka getting better and better everyday.

After a week, she was almost a pro, thanks to her fast learning and Michiru's great teaching.

-Saturday morning-

There sat Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Well Haruka-papa, so you know how to swim now?" Hotaru asked looking up from her food.

Haruka nodded, a proud smile on her face.

"That's great Haruka-papa!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Thank you." Was all Haruka said.

"So now that Haruka faced on of her fears…Michiru, are you going to face one of yours?" Setsuna said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"F-fears? I don't have any fears." Michiru said, stuttering a little.

"Well, well Michiru, you made me get over my fear. Its only fare that I make you get over your fear." Haruka said, a smirk playing on her face.

"What is your fear, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Her fear is driving really fast cars, like Haruka does." Setsuna said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Dammit Setsuna, that's the last time I tell you anything!" Michiru fumed.

"Oh now I have to get you over that fear Michiru." Haruka said, her smirk never leaving her lips.

"OHHHHHH!" Michiru groaned and put her head down on the table.

--

Author's notes: Hope you like it so far. Next will be Michiru's fear. I'm sorry Setsuna was out of character but I needed her to be the funny one.

THANK YOU FOR READING!!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Oh my god I'm so sorry this is so late

Authors notes: Oh my god I'm so sorry this is so late. I had bad writers block and couldn't think of anything. Really I tried several times to write this chapter. I also had a hard time putting humor in it. Anyways thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2: Michiru's fear.

Michiru crepe down the stairs with as little sound as she possibly could.

She wanted to get out of getting over her fear, which was driving really fast cars. She didn't mind Haruka driving fast cars, though she feared for her lover at times, but she didn't want to get into a car that fast herself.

Once she got down stairs she looked around the half dark living room and listened for any sounds. Thankfully she hired none.

It was around 5:30 in the morning when she snuck out of bed and got dressed. She made sure she was quite so her lover wouldn't wake up from her slumber.

Michiru was close to her freedom, she could almost taste it. She put her shoes on and grabbed her keys, opening the door.

Once she opened the door, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Free at last, so long suckers." She smiled and opened her eyes but what greeted her wasn't the darkness of the night, but a light of a flashlight.

"Now where do you think your going?" A all knowing voice asked her.

"Aw come on Setsuna, let me go. I don't want to drive fast cars."

"Nope, you have to get over your fear, for your own good." Setsuna said with a smile and turned off the flashlight.

She walked up to Michiru and put an arm around her shoulder, walking her back inside.

Michiru sat at the kitchen table reluctantly, with Setsuna sitting across form her.

"Tell me, why are you doing this? Why are you helping Haruka like this?" Michiru asked, eying Setsuna up and down.

Setsuna just smiled sweetly at her and replied. "I'm doing this because I'm bored. You know, you and Haruka can be really boring people. There's no drama in this house. You two never fight. Not even an argument happens in this house. Hotaru gets good grades and never gets in trouble. She doesn't even talk back to you two. I need some excitement from this family. Its just…..too perfect."

"…Your bored? That's why your doing this. Damn Setsuna, watch a soap opera if you want drama. I thought it was good to have a family like this. Most people would kill to have a family like this."

"Listen I guarded the gates of time for a long time…a really long time. I don't want a perfect family. I want a dysfunction family…ok maybe that's going too far, but I at least want a normal family. Now if freaking you and Haruka out is going to get me a normal family, then by golly I'll freak you two out." She said with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Hmm, a really long time at the gates you say? Well then Setsuna…how old are you really?" Michiru asked her eyebrows lifted in a curious manor.

Setsuna glared at her. "A lady, like a whore, never reveals her age."

"So, are you saying you're a whore now?" Michiru asked with a amused tone and smile.

A smirk played on Setsuna's lips when she said her next sentence. "If I was a whore, Haruka wouldn't be sleeping with you." With that, Setsuna got up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen.

Michiru sat there with a shocked expression and her mouth slightly open. "I don't know who she insulted…me or Haruka?"

-12:00 noon-

Haruka came running down the stairs, fully clothed and with a really upbeat attitude.

She ran into the living room where Michiru and Hotaru sat on the couch, watching the news.

"Ok family get up and lets go! We're going on a trip today. This is going to be the first step in getting Michiru over driving a fast car!" Haruka yelled out, standing in the living room doorway.

"Where are we going Haruka-papa?" Fourteen-year-old Hotaru asked.

"I thought we'd go to am amusement park. I'd figure the first step of getting Michiru over her fear is to start by putting her on fast things…other then having her ride in the passenger seat when I drive…and besides I haven't been to an amusement part in a long time. We can make her ride the roller costars."

"No, there's no way your getting me to-" Michiru began but was cut off.

"I think that's a grand idea Haruka. Lets go get Michiru over her fear." Setsuna cut in walking out from behind Haruka. She had a bright smile on her face and patted Haruka's back.

"Right lets go!" Haruka called and walked to the front door.

"Alright! I've never been to an amusement park!" Hotaru said following Haruka out the front door.

After they were gone, it was just Michiru and Setsuna.

"I hate you so much. You know that right?" Michiru said glaring at Setsuna.

"Oh, no you don't. This is going to be so much fun. I'm going to enjoy this." Setsuna replied turning and walking out the front door.

Michiru sighed and got up and walked out the door.

"This is going to be the worst day of my life."

-At the amusement park-

"Ok, there's five roller coasters at this park. We'll start with the smallest one and go up from there." Haruka said, looking at Michiru.

"Cant we go on other rides first and then go on the roller coasters?" Michiru looked at her through pleading eyes.

Haruka looked into the blue eyes of her's and she just couldn't say no. "Oh well ok,we can go on a few other rides and then go on the roller coasters."

Michiru smiled triumphantly and looked at Setsuna with a smug look.

Setsuna's smile never left her lips. "I'll take Hotaru and show her around, but I want to see Michiru go on the roller coasters. So Haruka, make sure to call me when you two are done and we'll meet up with you two."

Haruka nodded and Setsuna took a hold of Hotaru's hand a walked off.

A few hours pass and after Michiru went on the rides she wanted to go on, the group met up.

Michiru looked up at the roller coaster and with a sigh, she stood in line for it. Setsuna looked at her with the same smile she had on all morning.

For the first time in her life, Michiru really wanted to kill Setsuna with her 'Deep Submerge'.

Hotaru and Haruka were exited for the ride. Michiru knew Setsuna was just going on so she could see Michiru's face during the ride.

The line ended much too quickly for Michiru. She sighed again as she got into the cart and made sure she belt was tight around her. Then more to her discomfort, Setsuna sat next to her.

Then Haruka, said something that the aqua-haired girl could kill her for it.

When they were going up, Haruka said. "Hey, doesn't this looked like the same roller coaster in the movie 'Final Destination 3'?"

"Oh my god Haruka! When we get off of this I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Michiru screamed at her.

Michiru screamed bloody murder throughout the whole ride. This same effect happened on all the other roller coasters.

The last roller coaster was really huge. It had six loops and three spin loops. Michiru had to be dragged into the line. She prayed that the line would never end or for time to slow, but unfortunately for her, time was not her friend today.

It made sense time was not on her side because Setsuna was smiling evilly at her while they were waiting.

Haruka and Hotaru did not notice Michiru glaring, nor did they noticed Setsuna smiling evilly.

They got to the front of the line and got on the roller coaster. Michiru griped at the sides of her seat. She was going to tell the workers to let her get off, but Haruka put her hand over her mouth to make sure Michiru did not say anything.

The ride started and Michiru shut her eyes tight. Much to her surprise, when she was going to this roller coaster, she didn't hate it. In fact she liked it. A lot.

When they got off, Michiru smiled proudly at Setsuna, who in turn frowned out of disappointment.

"Ok we still need to do something for Michiru to really get over her fears." Haruka said ask they wear walking to the exit.

"What where are we going now?" Michiru asked as they were walking to the car. "Haven't we had enough for today?"

"No, its only 6:04 pm. We still have a few hours a day light. We should use them." Haruka smiled brightly and started the car.

Michiru didn't know were they were going but she knew she wasn't going to like it.

A half and hour later, they were at the race tracks where Haruka worked. Since it wasn't racing season, there were no people.

"Oh no, I know what your going to do and you can forget it. I will not drive a racing car. Do you here me Haruka?!" Michiru said holding onto her seat.

Haruka got out of the car and opened Michiru's door. Michiru was sitting in the passenger seat with Setsuna and Hotaru in the back seat.

When Haruka was pulling Michiru out of the car, they smiled, both feeling amused from it. Hotaru even let out a giggle.

Haruka lifted the aqua-haired girl over her shoulders and walked inside the track, where there was already a car waiting for them on the starting point.

Haruka forcefully sat Michiru in the racing car and buckled her in, which was very hard because of Michiru's kicking and squirming.

"Michiru, just drive. You can do it. You know how to drive and this car isn't even a stick. Its an automatic." Haruka said as she gave Michiru a sweet kiss.

Michiru sighed and smiled weakly at her. "Yeah your right..." A smirk played on her lips. "And who knows, I could be better then you." She closed the door and started the car real quick.

"Wait, better then-" Haruka was cut off by the sound of screeching tires.

Haruka walked back to the bleachers where Setsuna and Hotaru were.

"Wow, Michiru-mama is really good. She looks just as fast as Haruka-papa!" Hotaru squealed.

"Wow, your right. Better be careful Haruka. Michiru could surpass your speed." Setsuna teased with a playfully smile on her face.

Haruka just glared and growled at the sight before her eyes.

Fifteen minute later, the car came to a stop and a sweaty Michiru came out of the car. She was smiling brightly as she saw her family running to her.

"Hey that was pretty fun!" She yelled to them.

"So your over your fear Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes I am."

Haruka just pouted looking at Michiru. She noticed this and hugged her lover. "Don't worry Haruka, your still the fastest person in our family."

That brought her spirit up a little because the blond hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

While they were hugging, Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear.

"Setsuna loved watching me squirm all day today. So your going to help me find her fear or so help me, you'll sleep in the back yard." Michiru threaten in a dark voice.

Haruka just gulped and nodded her head.

--

Authors notes: I'm sorry again its late. I'll try to make Setsuna's fear twice as funny and longer. I'm also sorry for the crappy spelling. I'm at my friends house and his spell check sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Setsuna's fear

Chapter 3: Setsuna's fear.

Michiru woke up with a start, breathing hard. She sat up in bed and started grinding her teeth as her hands clinched into tight fists.

She had just had a nightmare about the day's events and she wanted revenge on Setsuna for teasing her all day.

All day Setsuna had been pushing her to get over her fear, but the fact that Michiru was mad wasn't because Setsuna made her get over her fear, it was the fact that Setsuna did all of it just so she wouldn't be bored.

"How dare she." Michiru whispered as she quietly got out of bed. She made sure she wouldn't disturb her blonde lover who was sleeping.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs. She paced around the living room for a few minutes and glanced at the clock. It read four-thirty in the morning. She sighed and sat down on the couch. It would be morning in a few hours and Michiru knew she had to get back to sleep.

Before she could get up and go back upstairs, Haruka walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, half asleep.

Michiru had to smile at the sight before her. To her, Haruka looked very cute as she was.

"Michi…why are you up so early?" Haruka asked with a small yawn.

"Couldn't sleep, but with your help, I could be tired enough to go back to sleep." She said seductively.

The aqua-haired girl knew nothing was going to happen with them. Haruka was too tired and half asleep as it was. Not to mention the blonde didn't even notice what Michiru was implying.

The tall blonde nodded her head and turned to go back upstairs, with Michiru following.

"I will get you back Setsuna. Mark my words…everyone has a least one fear." Michiru whispered. With that, she went back upstairs and up to bed.

-The next night-

Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru were sitting down at the dinning room table, eating dinner. There was a conferrable silence while they eat. Outside was a thunderstorm, but that didn't seem to bother the family of four.

About half way through dinner, there was a power outage only lasting about half a minute and all the lights and then all the lights came back on. All the clocks, that were plugged in started flashing 12:00.

"What was that all about?" Hotaru asked as she looked up at the light, which was right above the table.

"It happened because of the rain. It was bound to happen." Michiru said.

"Its nothing to worry about Hotaru." Haruka said with a smile.

Hotaru smiled brightly back to her Haruka-papa and nodded her head.

All three of them went back to eating, but Setsuna didn't. She took a sip of her drink and stood up.

"Where are you going Setsuna-mama?"

"I need to go fix all the clocks. Its bugs me when there not fixed."

With that said, Setsuna left the dinning room and started with the microwave. She looked at her cell phone to get the right time and started pressing buttons, with her back turned from the door.

Michiru continued eating her food. As she ate, she started thinking to herself. 'Hmm, Setsuna got up pretty fast to fix the clocks. Come to think of it, Setsuna fixes the clocks fast on day-light-savings time too. Heh heh that gives me an idea.'

With that thought, a light smirk came to her lips.

-The next morning-

It was early in the morning. Michiru woke up early so she could put her plan into action. She tiptoed downstairs, so she wouldn't wake anybody. There was one person who she really didn't want to be awake and that person was Setsuna.

Michiru looked at the time that read 4:30 am. She changed that clock to read 7:38. Her next clock was in the kitchen, the microwave clock. She changed that one to read 3:18.

She did the same with all the clocks in the house. Each time different. Some clocks read 8:20, while others read 1:58. When she was finished she went back upstairs and went back to sleep, with a bright triumphant smile on her lips.

A few hours later, the whole household started to wake up. Even though Michiru was awake a few hours prier, she was still the first to wake up.

The sea goddess got out of bed and walked down the stairs, where she took a seat at the kitchen table. She knew Setsuna would be the next one to come down the stairs. Setsuna was always the second one to wake up. Third was their daughter Hotaru and coming down last was Haruka. She always liked to sleep in late.

A few moments later, Setsuna came down the stairs. Michiru played it off and started reading the paper. When Setsuna was in the kitchen and getting herself a cup of coffee, Michiru smirked behind the paper.

"Setsuna, what time is it?" Michiru asked from behind the paper.

The green haired women looked at the microwave clock and started to speak. "Its 6:58…wait 6:58?"

Setsuna then took out her cell phone and looked at the time. Her cell phone read 8: 30. The goddess of time walked over to the microwave and started fixing it.

It took all of Michiru's power to not laugh. She put the newspaper down, with a huge smirk on her face and looked at Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna, why don't you check out the rest of the clocks."

Setsuna turned around and saw the smirk plastered all over Michiru's face. "Ohhh you didn't!" With that Setsuna dashed out of the kitchen and ran around the house.

She held her cell phone in her hand and checked all the clocks.

Michiru sat in the kitchen, a huge triumphant smile on her lips. She took out her cell phone and waited, with her thumb on the record button as she waited for the sound she wanted to hear.

It only took a few moments for the sound Michiru wanted to hear, and that sound was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Michiru pressed the record button and recorded the sound. "That's going to be my new ring tone. Oh Setsuna, I just found your weakness. Its only a matter of time before I find what your fear is."

Michiru then started to laugh evilly.

As she was laughing Haruka and Hotaru walked into the kitchen. They were going to ask Michiru why Setsuna was running around the house franticly changing the clocks, but when they saw Michiru laughing like a mad women they froze.

"Haruka-papa? Has Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama been taken over by cyber aliens bent on destroying the world?"

Haruka paused then looked down at her daughter. "I got to stop buying you comic books."

Haruka then turned to Michiru, who was still laughing.

"Say Hotaru? What say you and me go out for breakfast? It seems that your Michiru-mama had gone crazy."

"Yeah, I have to agree, same thing with Setsuna-mama."

With that said, both left the house as quietly and as fast as they could.

--

A few days had past and Michiru seemed to clam down form her revenge. In fact, the aqua-haired women seemed to be over it and satisfied with the turning of the clocks. Things seemed to be back to normal.

It was almost six-o-clock and Michiru was cooking dinner. She was in front of the stove, stirring soup in a pot.

On the other side of the kitchen was Setsuna chopping some vegetables. Their backs were turned from each other.

Setsuna was almost finished chopping when Michiru called out to her. The tall green-haired women stopped chopping and turned to the aqua-haired women. She waited for a response when something crawled across her hand. A shiver ran up her spine and she eye twitched. She slowly turned her head to see what it was.

"EEEEEEEEEK! A COCKROACH!"

In a flash, Setsuna was right next to Michiru, holding the knife like it was a lifeline.

Michiru turned around and saw the cockroach walking all over the chopped vegetables. Her face cringed a bit. "Ew, that's nasty."

Setsuna was backed up against the counter and she was shaking. "Kill it! Kill it Michiru! Cockroaches freak me out!" She squealed.

Michiru picked up a napkin and walked over to the roach, picking it up. After she picked it up a huge smirk came to her lips. She then turned to Setsuna saying. "What's the matter Setsuna? Afraid of a tiny bug?"

Setsuna froze seeing the smirk on Michiru's lips. "For one thing, that is not a tiny bug and for another thing don't you dare get near me with it."

"Oh Setsuna, your not afraid of a cockroach are you?"

N-no! I'm not afraid! I just don't like them." Setsuna said as she backed away.

Every step back Setsuna took, Michiru took a step forward.

"Oh, but you are afraid, Setsuna and you know what that means. You also must get over your fear. It could be used against us, by our enemies." Michiru said with a huge evil smile in a matter-of-fact tone.

Michiru stopped advancing forward at Setsuna, which calmed the time goddess, as well as scared her.

Michiru then rolled up the napkin and threw it away along with the roach. She then washed her hands, walked back to the stove and went back to cooking, all the while never losing her smirk.

Setsuna stood there for a moment, not really knowing what she should do. She decided she should just stay on her toes and walked back to the counter. She threw the chopped vegetables away, cleaned the counter and started chopping fresh vegetables.

-The next day-

Hotaru was just getting out of school and her Haruka-papa picked her up. Hotaru smiled happily and jumped in the car with her papa.

"Hey Hotaru, how was school?"

"Fine. I have no homework today."

"That's great, because today me and you are going to spend the whole day together. Just me and you."

Hotaru looked at her papa knowingly and blinked. "So Michiru-mama, found a way to get her revenge on Setsuna-mama and now she's crazy."

Haruka sighed and nodded her head. "Yup."

-Back at the Outers mansion-

Setsuna was just getting back from work. She forgot all about the incident the night before. She walked into the lining room and where she saw the aqua-haired women and sitting on the couch reading a novel.

Michiru looked up at Setsuna and greeted her with a wave. She then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

From the kitchen Setsuna heard. "Oh Setsuna, can you come in here for a moment? I need your help with something."

Setsuna stood up and walked into the kitchen, where she was gagged and knocked out by the sea goddess.

When she came to, she was tied up, sitting up and in the bathroom tub. She looked next where she saw Michiru sitting on the toilet.

"You know, Setsuna, for you being the guardian of the time gates and being able to predict the future, you sure didn't see this coming."

Setsuna felt very nervous and looked at Michiru with pleading eyes. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, I'm going to help you get over your fear. I learned this by watching that American show 'Fear Factor'." With that Michiru brought out a big black trash bag that seemed to move and crawl.

Setsuna didn't have anything to say as the big bag was dumped on her. She was now covered waist deep in cockroaches.

Setsuna was starting to panic and freak out. She tried to break free but the ropes wouldn't let her.

Michiru watched Setsuna with amusement. "Well Setsuna, your not bored now are you?"

That statement caused the time goddess to get really angry. She summoned her seshi powers and broke through the ropes. She then transformed into Sailor Pluto and screamed.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

In an instant all the cockroaches were destroyed as well as half the bathroom. Surprisingly Michiru was unharmed.

Sailor Pluto then turned to Michiru with a death glare.

The smile on Michiru's lips never left her. She raised her hands and said. "Hey, hey. You can't get angry with me. I got you over your fear just like you got me over me fear. We'er even now. Well you didn't really get over your fear, but wanting to kill them is better then fearing them."

Sailor Pluto turned back to Setsuna. She still had a glare on her face but nevertheless she still said. "Thanks, bow we'er even." With that she walked away.

Haruka and Hotaru came home to the remains of the cockroaches and the destroyed bathroom.

"Haruka-papa…thank you for taking me out. I think it did me well not being here today."

"Yeah no problem. I think it did me well not being here too. Oh and lets make a deal, we never piss off Michiru or Setsuna."

Hotaru nodded her head and they both sighed.

The end.

Authors Notes: Ok, I know that chapter kind of sucked and both Michiru and Setsuna were way out of character and it was a late update…yeah I rushed through this chapter and I was lacking lots of sleep. I found it harder then I thought to finish this. I promise my next few stories wont take as long as this one, for me to update.

Oh and one more thing. If you want me to write the rest of the Seshi's fears, then I'm going to have to get a lot of reviews telling me you want to read about them.


End file.
